The present invention relates to a piezoelectric/electrostrictive porcelain composition, and a method of manufacturing the composition, more particularly to a piezoelectric/electrostrictive porcelain composition capable of obtaining a piezoelectric/electrostrictive device which is dense and which is superior in crystallinity and which exhibits superior piezoelectric/electrostrictive characteristics, a method of manufacturing the composition, and a piezoelectric/electrostrictive device having superior piezoelectric/electrostrictive characteristics.